dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Showdown of Dick Figure Destiny
'Summary' From the original song "Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" 'Transcript' Verse 1 Kaiju Raccoon was dancing around, Tokyo city like a big play ground. When suddenly Batman burst from the shade, And hit Raccoon with a bat grenade. Raccoon got pissed and began to stomp on the floor, But didn't expect to be attacked by Trollz0r. Who proceeded to open up a can of Troll Fu, When Lord Tourettes came out of the blue. And started beating up Trollz0r a great deal, When they both got flattened by the red bat mobile. But before he could make it to the apartment cave, That guy Earl Grey popped out of his grave And pulled a bag of coins out from under his hat and pelted Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat But he ran out of money and ran away Because the Fucking Mech came to save the day. Chorus This is the Ultimate Showdown Of Dick Figure destiny. Good guys, bad guys and explosions. As far as the eye could see. And only one will survive I wonder who it will be. This is the Ultimate Showdown Of Dick Figure destiny. Verse 2 Raccoon took a stomp on Fucking Mech And scattered it’s remains all over the deck. While Trollz0r came back covered in a tire track When Shi Ba jump up and landed on his back And Batman was drunk and trying to get steady When Earl Grey appeared and came out with a machete. But suddenly something caught on his leg and he tripped Cuz Blue came out and took him out with his whip. Then he saw Raccoon sneaking up from behind, And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find Cuz Batman stole it and he shot and he missed, And Shi Ba deflected it with his fist Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault While Earl Grey came over and tried to pole vault Onto the Fucking Mech and they collided in the air Then both of their hearts melted by a Kitty Amazing stare. Chorus This is the Ultimate Showdown Of Dick Figure destiny. Good guys, bad guys and explosions. As far as the eye could see. And only one will survive I wonder who it will be. This is the Ultimate Showdown Bridge Whores moaned out as they looked to the left. Down from the sky, came that douche Broseph And delivered a kick, that went straight and true into the crotch of little poor Blue And he fell to the ground landing on his head As batman change back into that asshole Red Broseph was going to tell of Reds disguise Then Red kicked his nuts in between his thighs Verse 3 Then a ninja who was black and a butler who was white From the time machine came the medieval horse and knight Mr. Dingleberry and Lord Takagami, the Three Prostitutes and that dumbass slut Stacy Chad Cop, Sarah Connors, Stella, Tedward and Gerald Butler. Crookygrin, Ocho Muerte, world secrets agents with Mash and Bangers. Eulb, Der, Zeus and Turtle Dragon, Fat Ugly Girl and Gelato Bene Kitty Amazing, Robot Frog and finally the Auto-Tuned Bee All came out of nowhere all lightning fast And they kicked Broseph on his douche bag ass It was the bloodiest battle the universe ever saw While Pink stood back looking up at total awe The fighting raged on for a century Many lives were claimed but eventually. The champion stood and the rest saw their better A little bloody ball of fur of Blue’s pet Flufferz Chorus This is the Ultimate Showdown Of Dick Figure destiny. Good guys, bad guys and explosions. As far as the eye could see. And only one will survive I wonder who it will be. This is the Ultimate Showdown This is the Ultimate Showdown This is the Ultimate Showdown This is the Ultimate Showdown This is the Ultimate Showdown Of Dick Figure destiny. END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:September Releases